This invention relates generally to electrical terminal connectors, and more specifically to an improved battery terminal connector that is easy to connect and remove, that provides a tight electrical connection and that has durable and reusable parts.
Conventional battery terminal connectors for batteries used in vehicles utilize an annular terminal fitting that fits over a battery terminal projecting from the battery. This fitting is clamped using a bolt and nut oriented generally perpendicularly to the terminal post, which is tightened by a relatively large wrench or other tightening tool. With the engine compartments of vehicles being crowded with many components installed in a tight space, it can be difficult to tighten and remove such connectors without the engine components or compartment wall interfering with the tightening tool. Another shortcoming of prior battery terminal connectors is that they require a prying action to remove the connector from the battery terminal post, which can put unwanted strain on the terminal post and connector. Yet another shortcoming of these connectors is that they are susceptible to galling and other damage because of softness of the metal used for the connector, which is used so the connector will adhere to the battery post.
There is a need, therefore for a battery terminal connector for providing a tight electrical connection and that is easy to connect and remove from a battery terminal post. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel and improved battery terminal connector that can be easily and tightly connected to a battery post using a relatively small tool and that provides an excellent electrical connection that resists loosening by jarring and vibration.
Another object of the invention is to provide a battery terminal connector that is neat appearing and durable.
A further object of the invention is to provide a battery terminal connector method that can accommodate different sized battery cables.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a battery terminal connector that includes reusable parts.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.